unexpected_and_unplannedfandomcom-20200214-history
Winn Wilson
Winn Wilson is the second main protagonist character featured in the 'Unexpected and Unplanned' book. He originally is unsupportive of Kelsi planning to keep the baby, but then changes his mind after Tess convinces him to do the right thing and step up. Book Description: You'd think that there'd be a limit on how many traits one person could have. Winn Wilson defied those limits. He was funny, popular, smart, handsome, and athletic. If there was anybody you could count on to make life exciting, it was Winn. He was the golden boy of the suburbs, a varsity football captain, and every girl's dream... except for Kelsi's. For her, Winn was the reason she was in such a mess. --- Winn WIlson lives in Buffalo, New York with his mother and brother. The three of them live together in the Wilson Residency. He is a student at John F. Kennedy High School, and is Varsity captain of the Grizzly Bears' football team. The night of the hook-up, Winn had thrown a party in his house while his mother was away at a medical convention. Even though he and Kelsi both were drinking underage, neither of them view their choices of the one night stand as nonconsensual. When Kelsi breaks the news of her pregnancy to Winn, he is angry and scared; nervously fleeing. After a conversation with his mother, Tess, he realizes that he doesn't want to abandon Kelsi and the baby. He surprises her by showing up to her first doctors' appointment and asks to take have some alone time with her so he can apologize and talk about it. Winn is known to have severe abandonment issues surrounding his father, Scott, which is what drives him to do better for his child. His father left him, his mother Tess and his brother, Dax, while he was a child. He becomes inspired, convinced that he is not going to inflict that same pain on his child. Winn decides to build a friendship with Kelsi, hoping they can work together better as a team. He offers her an invitation to come watch his football game, to which she accepts and attends. Winn's ex, Jasmine starts to see him hanging around Kelsi more and she becomes hellbent on making their lives miserable. While both Kelsi and Winn were originally disinterested in pursuing a romantic relationship, Winn soon realizes that he is falling for Kelsi. After a threatened miscarriage that lands Kelsi in the hospital, she and Winn see the first sonogram of the baby. Winn becomes so overcome with emotions that he kisses Kelsi in the spur of the moment. After the kiss, Kelsi tries to dodge a conversation about it, but Winn is insistent that they talk about what happened. Winn sees that she is stressed and decides to take her shopping. They stumble upon a baby store where the clerk makes rude comments about their young age. Winn stands up for Kelsi, telling the clerk that he is proud to be a dad. Eventually, Kelsi agrees that they have chemistry and they decide to go on a date. They begin to go on dates, but are still not officially together. Jasmine is livid that Winn and Kelsi are beginning to fall in love and she becomes determined to figure out why. She sneaks Winn's backpack, stumbling upon the ultrasound photo. By the end of 3rd period, Kelsi see's her locker has been vandalized, writing 'Kelsi the Slut' along with a taped picture of the ultrasound. The secret is revealed that Winn and Kelsi are expecting. Soon after Winn realizes his feelings for Kelsi, he also realizes that he is over Jasmine. With homecoming approaching, he decides to ask Kelsi to be his date, forgetting that he had previously promised to be Jasmine's date, unaware that it was Jasmine who attacked Kelsi. Winn tries to explain to Jasmine that he doesn't want to go with her anymore, but she guilt trips him into keeping their plan to go together. He confesses the problem to Kelsi, who tries to be understanding by telling him to go with Jasmine. Afterwords, Aspen explains that Jasmine was the one who attacked Kelsi. She convinces him to ditch Jasmine. and take Kelsi instead. He agrees and asks Kelsi if she would still be his date. Winn and Kelsi become nominated for Homecoming King and Queen, much to Kelsi's disdain. She was hoping to avoid the spotlight but Winn tries to convince her that she will enjoy herself. Jasmine finds out about the nominations and attempts to sabotage Kelsi and Winn's night. She spikes Kelsi's drink with alcohol, not caring if it has any ill effects on her pregnancy. Aspen finds out and starts a physical fight with Jasmine. When the principal comes along to break it up, Aspen takes the blame so that Kelsi's night can be saved. Winn and Kelsi are crowned Homecoming King and Queen by the end of the night. Still not quite official with their relationship, Kelsi offers to tutor Winn so he can keep his grades up and stay the captain of the football team. While studying history, Winn's father, Scott shows up to give him a hard time about the baby. Winn goes ballistic, angry that his father dared to tell him how to be a good dad. Kelsi meets up with Scott later, and has a heart to heart with him about Winn. Scott then promises he will leave if she promises to make sure Winn doesn't turn out like him. In Chapters 14 & 15, titled 'Risk Part 1 & 2' Winn and Kelsi find out that there is an abnormality in her pregnancy. According to the ultrasound, the baby is at risk for Amniotic Band Syndrome. The expecting parents are immediately sent to a bigger hospital for more testing to be done. The bands have not attached to the baby yet, but they are still heartbroken. It is revealed that Valerie Kohler had been at risk for ABS with her youngest daughter, Kenzi, as well. While Kelsi is stressed with doctors appointments, school, work, and exams, Winn and Aspen can see that she is struggling. The two decide to plan a surprise birthday party/baby shower for Kelsi. After the party is finished, Winn asks her to officially be his girlfriend, offering her a promise ring. She accepts, and their relationship becomes exclusive. Winn and Kelsi's relationship is thriving, all until they hit a snag. While sitting down and planning the nursery, the two discuss their living situation is a problem. Kelsi wants Winn to be there to help her when the baby comes and Winn wants her to move into his house. Neither of them are able to come up with an agreement. Their parents come together to help them out of their argument and it is decided that Winn and Kelsi will move into the apartment above Kohler's garage and spend weekends at Tess' house. Kelsi waits anxiously for her next sonogram appointment to check on the babies' amniotic bands. The doctor continues to warn her about her stress levels, fearing that it might be taking a bigger toll on her than she thinks. She admits that she is terrified and she realizes that Winn is scared for the baby as well, showing it by slacking off. He gets arrested for vandalism and calls Kelsi to come pick him up from jail. She's angry and lectures him about his behavior, telling him how out of line he is. When he lashes out at her for being hard on him, she softens and realizes that he is only misbehaving out of fear. The day of Kelsi's sonogram comes and it isn't the best news. The amniotic bands haven't attached but it seems that Kelsi's placenta isn't working to its full extent. The baby is smaller than expected and the doctor worries that her placenta will stop working and that the baby will go into early labor. Kelsi and Winn are terrified, but understand that she needs to take it easy. Her parents agree that it is time to switch to home schooling so she can be off her feet with Winn's help. Kelsi has begun online schooling from home but is becoming stir crazy. Aspen and Winn offer to take her to the mall for a day out and baby shopping. While they are there, Jasmine sees them together and begins taking pictures. The photos end up online with harassing comments and rumors, thoroughly upsetting Kelsi. Winn and Aspen both are furious and decide to take matters into their own hands by threatening Jasmine face to face. Kelsi soon finds out that Winn and Aspen went after Jasmine and she becomes angry that he'd put himself in that situation. While Jasmine plays the victim and makes her and Winn look bad, Kelsi tries to think of a way to do damage control. Kelsi decides to do a live stream video online, explaining her situation in hopes that the bullying will calm down. She forgives Winn, but warns him that she will not condone his behaviour. While Kelsi struggles with finding a career to pursue that will suit her new needs, she finds a support group called 'A Hand to Hold' which is for young parents. Surprising her, Winn offers to attend one of their meetings her. While they listen to the young mothers and fathers speak, they learn more about strength and courage. Kelsi admits to Winn that she has struggled to connect her emotions to the baby, but is feeling better about it knowing that she isn't alone. The teen mother group 'A Hand to Hold' asks Kelsi to write a speech for their welcoming event. She finds out that the town newspaper will be doing an article about the event and her speech. She grows nervous about speaking, knowing Jasmine's dad owns that newspaper. Her parents and Winn both tell her that she should do the interview anyways to help break some of the stigma around teen parenthood. To her surprise, the group and newspaper love her speech and offer kind feedback. When Kelsi starts to go into early labor, she ends up in the hospital for prevention. She calls Winn to tell him she's in the hospital and he is nowhere to be found. By the time her labor is stopped and she's leaving for home, Winn finally shows up. Kelsi is furious that he wasn't there during the emergency and that he was out screwing around with Baron. Winn begs for Kelsi's forgiveness, promising that he will never screw up that bad again. When Kelsi is so upset that she barely talks to him, Will takes over and explains to Winn that what he did was wrong. Winn tells Mr. Kohler that he was scared and that he was afraid of becoming a dad. Will has a heart to heart father chat with him and helps him apologize to Kelsi. Kelsi eventually forgives Winn and they prepare to move into the apartment. Winn finds out that his dream college, Baylor University, is looking at him for a possible football scholarship. Kelsi is thrilled for him but he doesn't tell her that he had changed his plans and was thinking about joining the Army. He sits down with Dax and tries to figure out what to do. He then decides to later tell her, hoping she won't be angry. After Winn explains his thoughts, Kelsi tells her parents about Winn possibly about joining the military. She grapples with the idea of having to move away from her family and not seeing Winn for a while during deployment. She speaks to another mother at 'A Hand to Hold' who's partner is in the military. She decides that she wants to support his decision and gives him her blessing. Winn is miserable after his car breaks down and he doesn't want to buy a new one due to saving for the baby. Kelsi agrees that it isn't a good time to buy one either, but only because she's wants to buy him one for his birthday. She decides to use some of her saved money and buys a used motorcycle for him. She and Aspen go on a hunt to some sketchy places to find something in their price range. She eventually finds the perfect one for him and they end the night by going out to celebrate for his birthday. Kelsi reaches 35 weeks and due to her placenta's growth issue, her doctor senses that she will go into labor at any moment. She and Winn are sent home to try to induce her labor. After trying various activities and foods to induce labor. At the last moment, Kelsi's water breaks while walking in the park. Kelsi is rushed to the hospital and is admitted into labor & delivery. After waiting hours for her labor to progress, everything starts moving all at once. Her placenta gives out and they rush to deliver the baby. Kelsi has a breakdown in the middle of it, fearful of becoming a mother. Winn does his best to calm her down and she finally delivers a small but healthy baby. Author's Facts about Winn Wilson * Winn is a Gemini. * Winn has played football since he was six years old. * Winn thought Kelsi was pretty even before they hooked up. * Winn's Myers Briggs Personality is ENFP-A. * Winn didn't care about the gender of his child, he wanted the baby to be healthy. * WInn's dream college was Baylor University in Texas. * Winn tends to lash out or misbehave if he is nervous or stressed. * Winn has been friends with Baron Grey since kindergarten. * Winn drives a green 2017 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. * Winn's birthday is 13 days before his child's birthday. * Winn is named after his maternal grandfather, Winslow O'Brien. * Winn's goal is for his child to be raised with a father because he didn't have one. * Winn stated in Chapter Two, that he is Pro-Choice. * Winn thinks Aspen acts like the female version of himself. * Winn regrets ever dating Jasmine Soutas after seeing how she treats Kelsi. * Winn is of Irish Descent on Tess' side and German/Native on Scott's side. * Winn was cast as Jack Kelly because author quote 'Believes he looks enough like Skeet Ulrich (Scott Wilson) that it would be believable.' * Winn was so angry with his father that he considered changing his last name to his mother's maiden name, O'Brien. Category:Characters